Family is Everything
by Hippiechic81
Summary: Rhoda gets some shocking news that will change her life forever! Due to a tradgedy, she has received custody of a teenage girl. Can the support of Rhoda's best friend Mary and her other friends and family get her through the tough times and the struggle of raising a teenager?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm Hippiechic81! I have written alot of other stories for Criminal Minds and Signed Sealed and Delivered but this is my first MTM story! I hope you guys like it! I know this first chapter is pretty long, but It had to be in order to set the stage for the rest of the story! I hope you will give the story a good chance. Please read and review! Reviews are MUCH appreciated! That's it for the AN! So, Just sit back and enjoy the story! Thanks for reading!**

Mary Richards had been extremely concerned about her best friend, Rhoda Morganstern, lately. Rhoda had been acting pretty strange the past week. She wasn't herself at all. All attempts to get her to open up were brushed off. Rhoda usually didn't have trouble opening up to Mary about anything, so this had her really worried. Tonight, Mary was trying to enjoy a new movie on tv but she couldn't pay attention to it. Finally she'd had enough.

"I'm just going to go up there right now and find out what's going on! She's my best friend! I can't let her go through… whatever this is alone!", Mary said to herself. She got up out of her chair and was headed towards her door when she heard a soft knock. She answered the door to find Rhoda on the other side. Both friends stood there in awkward silence for a few seconds before Rhoda said,

"Hi, Kid. Can we talk?"

"Of course. Come in.", Mary replied, stepping aside to let her friend enter. Without making eye contact with Mary, Rhoda walked over at sat on the couch. Mary joined her and waited patiently for her to begin. At first, Rhoda was silent, looking at her shoes. When she finally did speak, the shakiness of her voice broke Mary's heart.

"This is really hard for me to talk about,Mare." Mary took her hand and said softly,

"It's ok. Just take your time. I'll wait as long as you need." Rhoda gave her a small smile of thanks. After a couple more minutes, she began.

" Well, remember when we were talking about my brother, and I said that I didn't have one anymore because I left him at school by mistake?" Mary nodded and Rhoda continued.

"Well, that wasn't exactly what happened. I made that joke because I was covering up the very painful truth." Her eyes were full of tears ,but none had fallen yet. Mary took her hand.

"Rhoda, what are you trying to say?" Rhoda sighed and said,

" I'll tell you, Mare, but it's sort of an emotional subject. So, if I'm going to be able to tell this story, I'm gonna need you to listen and not say anything till I'm through, ok?" Mary gave a quick nod and replied,

"Fair enough." Rhoda took a deep shaky breath and began.

"Arnold had always been a person who went his own way. He and our folks were constantly butting heads. When he was fifteen, he joined the ROTC program at school against my parents wishes. A couple of years later, as soon as he graduated highschool, he ran away and joined the marines. Ma was furious and Pop wasn't too happy either. Because of that,Arnold never called our parents after he left. He called me pretty often, and he called to talk to Debbie and Bren when he knew the folks would be out and I would be baby-sitting." Mary rubbed her friend's back with the hand that wasn't holding hers. Rhoda took another deep breath and went on with her story.

"The Marines sent my brother to London where he met and married a woman by the name of Olivia. We never met her. Arnold moved several different places after that, but he and I always managed to stay in touch. When the war in Vietnam came, they sent him there. Right before the war ended, he was making a plan to return home with his family. He wrote me and said he wanted to come home and make amends as soon as he was discharged. And then, the telegram came. Mary, my brother was KIA in Dung LI!" Rhoda said that last part in little more than a whisper before completely breaking down. Mary could only shake her head as she let go of her best friend's hand and pulled her into a hug. The two rocked back and forth for a moment, and then Rhoda got herself under control. She pulled back and said,

"Um, Mare, there's actually more." Mary's eyes got really wide and she breathed out,

"Oh, Rhoda. What is it?"

"Well, ya see, Arnold and Olivia had a little girl who's about the same age as Bess. Apparently ,Arnold had it in his will that if anything were to happen to both of them, I would be named the legal gaurdian of their daughter."

"What does this mean? Rhoda, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Before Rhoda could respond, though, The door flew open and and Phyllis barged in.

"Hi- hi, all!" Rhoda closed her eyes and said as calmly as possible,

"Phyllis, don't you EVER knock?!"

"Ah. Well I knew Mary was home and you were probably down here chatting so I didn't see the point of making you interupt your single girl talk to answer the door.", said Phylis casually. Mary Spoke up.

"Phyllis, this actually is kind of a bad time." Rhoda jumped in.

"No, Mare, It's ok." Both Mary and Phyllis looked at her in surprise. Rhoda, continued.

"No, Really. This is one time Phyllis might be able to help. Or, her daughter could, actually."

"What could Bess and I do?", replied Phyllis.

"Well, sit down and I'll tell you. I'm not really thrilled with the idea of repeating this whole story from the start, so Phyl, you'll have to catch up from here." Phylis sat down and Rhoda began the story from where she left off.

"Girls, my brother's widow, Olivia, moved back to London after Arnold died."

"Died?", Interrupted Phyllis. Rhoda shot Mary an exasparated look and Mary answered for her.

"Phyl, Rhoda's brother was killed in Vietnam. Please just save the questions and let her finish." Phylis's eyes widened with shock and sympathy but she remained silent.

"Anyway,", said Rhoda,"Olivia recently died of Lukemia. Her daughter has no other reletives in London except a grandmother who's too old to care for her. Since Arnold named me her legal gaurdian, I will be getting a little person in my life very soon."

"Oh Rhoda. That's fantastic! Not that she's orphaned but that she's coming to stay with you! You'll be just terrific!", said Mary giving her best friend a hug.

" Rhoda, dear, what an honor that your brother trusted you that much. I mean… to will to you his only child! If you need any advice on how to raise a little girl, my door is always open.", Phylis added. Rhoda gave a small smirk.

"Thanks, Phyl. I'll keep that in mind. But what I was really thinking is that my neice, Suzannah, is gonna need a friend here and she's actually only a couple of years younger than Bess. So, could we maybe get them together once she moves here?"

"Oh of course! That's a wonderful Idea! Maybe with some friends her own age, she can avoid turning out like you!", replied Phyllis, causing Rhoda to roll her eyes.

"Phyllis!", exclaimed Mary.

"I was just trying to be helpful. I do have to head back to my place now though. Bess is finishing up dinner she and Lars will want to eat soon. Bye!"

"Bye, Phyl!", Mary and Rhoda said to her back as she dashed out the door. As soon as Phyllis was out of sight and earshot, Rhoda turned to Mary and said,

"Kid, I'm scared. What if I totally louse this kid up?!" Mary gave a little smile and said,

Rhoda, come on! You'll do just fine! And remember, you're not alone in this. I'm always here for you along with Georgette, and Murray, and even Mr Grant. We'll all be here to support you in whatever you need. Also, Bess will be a good friend to Suzannah. Phyllis will try to help, too… in her own way." Rhoda rolled her eyes, but squeezed Mary's hand.

"Yeah. I know you're right, Mare. Thanks. Well, I guess that just leaves one question."

" Yeah? What's that?", asked Mary. Rhoda gave a small nervous smile and replied,

"HOW am I gonna break this to my mother?!"

 **Well, This is the end of chapter one. Suzannah Faye Morganstern will make her first appearence in the next chapter! Again PLEASE Read and review! Thanks! Chapter 2 will hopefully be up by Saturday night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoy it! PLEASE read and PLEASE review! I was really dissapointed in the small ammount of reviews I got on the last chapter. Only three people actually reviewed! To Annie, Kristen and Liz, Thanks for reviewing! They are greatly appreciated! So now, on with the story!**

Suzannah,being in a foreign country, had alot of red tape to get through before coming to America to live with her aunt. She also had to finish the school term, plus she and her Aunt Vikki(her Mum's best friend.) had to pack her things and ship them to Minniappolis. Most of her stuff wasn't going to fit in Rhoda's tiny appartment. Until Rhoda could get a bigger place, most of it would have to be put in storage. In the six weeks it took to get things settled for Suzannah in England, Rhoda was preparing for her neice to arrive in Minniapolis. Bess went shopping with Rhoda to help her pick out some things a teenager would need, and also some things a teenaged girl would enjoy. Bess chose some books for Suzannah as well as a portable Record player and some records by bands and Artists such as KC and the Sunshine band, Abba, Roberta Flack, The Partridge Family,and Leif Garret. More things could be purchased later as needed, once Rhoda found a bigger place. After shopping Bess came up to Rhoda's appartment to help her find space for everything.

"Thanks for all your help, Kiddo.", said Rhoda, as she and Bess entered the appartment. Bess smiled and replied,

"Your welcome, Aunt Rhoda. I can't wait till Suzannah gets here! It'll be neat having a friend my age in the same building. Do you think she'll like me?"

"Of course she will, honey. You're a great kid! In fact, if it's alright with your mom, I was hoping you'd come to the airport with me when I pick her up. I could use some help breaking the ice. I've never met her and I don't know much about teenagers. I left the house before my sister,Brenda reached her teen years and Debbie was only fourteen."

"Aunt Rhoda, you'll be great! I love being around you! You're lots of fun!"

"I like being around you, too,Bess. But, I'm pretty sure there's more to being a mother than being fun."

"I know! But don't worry. You'll know what to do when you meet her. Everyone's different. I kinda think there's no one right way to be a mom. I mean, look at Phyllis and me. That kind of relationship isn't right for everyone.", said Bess, causing Rhoda to laugh and say,

"I've thought that many times before! Seriously, though, how did you get so smart? You said just what I needed to hear. Thanks, Bess." Bess hugged Rhoda and said with a grin,

"Anytime."

Later that night, Rhoda was talking with Mary down at her appartment.

"So, have you talked to your mother yet?", asked Mary.

"No. Mare, I just don't know how to tell her that she has a granddaughter that she's never met. I mean, she didn't even know Arnold was married. And she's going to be upset that I knew about Suzannah before she did. In fact, all of us girls know now. She's gonna be really angry."

"Rhoda, she will be more upset the longer you put this off. You should tell her now, before Suzannah arrives.", replied Mary. Rhoda sighed and said,

"Yeah, you're right, kid. It would be better to give her time to cool off before she meets Suzannah. The poor girl's gonna be scared enough without meeting Ma while she's steamed." The two friends laughed a little, Then Mary said,

"So ,when will your neice arrive?"

"A week from Friday. Bess is coming with me to get her at the airport. Just so happens There is a teacher's confrence so Bess will be out of school that day."

"Aww. That's really great. Hey, why don't you stop by the news room on your way back. I'm really anxious to meet her and I'm sure Murray and Mr Grant would like to meet her, too." Rhoda smiled and said,

"Ok! I will! I know she'll love meeting you guys too."

"So are you going to call your mom tonight?", asked Mary. Rhoda thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"No. I think this is something best revealed in person. I'm gonna fly down there this weekend. Bren will be visiting from Chicago so I will have her and Debbie for support. Pop will probably handle the news better too, so he will help with Ma."

"How can I help?", Mary asked.

"Well, Mare, Could you drive me to the airport that morning?" Mary nodded and said,

"Sure."

Before she knew it, the dreaded weekend had arrived. Mary drove Rhoda to the airport and soon, she was on a plane to New York. She took a cab from the airport to the Bronx. At her folks' appartment, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds the door opened.

"Rhoda! It's great to see ya! What a surprise!" exclaimed Marty Morganstern, giving his oldest daughter a big hug.

"Hiya, Pop!", said Rhoda, returning the hug. Hearing the commotion, Ida came out of the kitchen.

"Martin? Who is it? Rhoda!" Rhoda hugged her mother and said a little nervousely.

"Hi,Ma. How've you been?"

"Oh, as well as can be expected. What brings you here?", Ida said,casually.

"Well, you know. I just wanted to pay my folks a visit, and since Brenda's here this weekend I figured it would be the perfect time. Where are Brenda and Debbie, anyway?"

"They're out catching a movie. They'll be so excited when they see you here.", said Marty.

"How long have they been gone?", Rhoda asked.

"It's been about an hour and a half so they should be back very soon.", Ida replied, then walked back to the kitchen to finish preparing supper. As soon as she was out of earshot, Marty spoke up.

"Alright, Rhoda. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about,Pop.", Rhoda lied.

"Come on now, honey. I'm not buying that 'just happened to come for a visit' stuff. Something's up." Rhoda sighed and said,

"It's not something I can just blurt out, pop. I need to wait for Brenda and Debbie and then we need to all sit down and I'll tell you and Ma together."

"Ok, Rhoda. I know it must been something serious for you to need your sisters to help you break the news. I don't like where this is going but I'll wait till we can all sit down together." ,Marty responded. Just then, Voices were heard in the hallway and The door flew open. Brenda and Debbie were still chatting away when they happened to look up and see who was standing in front of them. Their mouths collectively dropped open.

"Rhoda!", the two younger girls squeeled at the same time.

"Debbie! Bren!", Rhoda said, opening her arms. The three sisters formed a group hug and jumped around in excitement.

"What are you doing here?", asked Brenda.

"Wait, are you here to tell Ma and Pop about you -know -who?", Debbie questioned nervously. Rhoda just nodded.

"Tell us what?", asked Ida who had just come back into the living room.

"Uh, Ma, I think you and Pop should sit down for this.", said Rhoda.

"I don't need to sit. you can tell me whatever it is while I'm standing. It can't be that bad.", Ida said.

"Uh, Ma, trust me. You're gonna wanna sit down for this.", said Brenda. Ida was about to argue again but Marty put his hands on her shoulders and steered her to the couch. Then he turned to his daughters

"Alright girls, what is it?" The girls looked at each other, unsure of how to begin.

" Well Ma, remember when our brother,Arnold, moved to London?", started Debbie.

"I told you all never to mention his name! As far as I'm concerned, you don't have a brother!"

"Ma! Stop it! This is very important and it's about Arnold so you are going to listen, and when I'm finished ,THEN you may talk."

"Rhoda! Don't talk to your mother that way!" Defended Marty.

"She's right, though, Pop. The only way you are going to hear this story, and you do need to hear it, is to listen and not interupt." Brenda piped up.

"Ida. I want to hear what Rhoda and the girls have to say. if Rhoda flew all the way here, then it has to be important." Ida scowled at her husband but didn't say another word.

"Ma, when Arnold was in London, he married a girl named Olivia. They had a little girl not long after that. After Arnold…. Well… after the incident, Olivia and their daughter, Suzannah, stayed in London in an appartment. Olivia was diagnosed with Lukemia a couple of years ago. She recently died, leaving Suzannah an orphan. It was in Arnold's Will and Olivia's that if anything were to happen to both of them, I'd get custody of Suzannah, who's now the same age as Bess Lindstrom." Ida could keep silant no longer.

"Why was I not told about any of this?! And why were you named this child's guardian? You've never met her have you? and what do you know about raising a teenager?"

"Now,Ida." began Marty.

"Don't 'now Ida' me. Did you know about this too?" Marty shook his head.

"No. I'm just hearing this."

"Ma, they chose me because I kept in touch with Arnie, and at the time the will was written, I was the only adult family member available. Debbie and Bren were just kids at that time and you weren't speaking to your son. I haven't met her yet. I just found out about her when I got the telegrahm a few weeks ago. I don't know much about teenagers. I know that! But,I will have plenty of support in Minniappolis. And, I promise I will bring Suzannah to visit you as much as possible."

"You do what you want. I don't want anything to do with this whole thing."

"Ma, you're always saying how you want grandchildren.",Brenda said, The cringed as Ida snapped back,

"I don't want to hear anymore about this. Apparently, Arnold didn't care enough to let his mother know she had a grandchild."

"Ma," said Debbie gently, " Arnold was planning on coming home to make amends with you and Pop at the end of the war. Then he… died… right before he was due to be discharged."

"I don't want to hear anymore and that's final! I'm going to my room. Dinner's ready. Start without me." With that, Ida stalked out of the room. The others were silent for a few minutes, then Rhoda spoke up.

"Well, She handled it better than I figured she would." Her Pop and sisters nodded in agreement.

Ida somewhat came around by the time the weekend was over. Sunday evening, Rhoda hugged her family goodby. Ida said softly

"Rhoda, I... I want to meet Suzannah. I really do. Please. Just give me time to adjust before you bring her down here. Maybe we could start by talking on the phone."

"I understand,Ma. She'll need time to adjust too. We'll take it slow." Rhoda hugged Ida and then hugged her sisters one more time. Marty decided to go in the cab with her to the airport. Before Rhoda got on the plane, Marty hugged her tight and said,

"Your mother will be alright. She just needs time. We both do."

"I know Pop. I know." Rhoda let go of her father and got on the plane. She thought about the big change she faced. She hoped she was up to the challenge.

A little under a week later, Rhoda and Bess stood watching the sea of passangers, trying to see any sign of Suzannah. Bess held a sign that said "Suzannah Morganstern." Soon, a pretty auburn haired girl was making her way towards them. she was dressed in a pair of aqua colored, bell bottomed pants and a blue paisley blouse. When she got to them she asked nervously,

"Are you my aunt Rhoda?" Rhoda nodded and said a little shakily,

"Yeah. I am." To Rhoda's surprise, the young girl threw herself into her arms. With only a second of hesitation, Rhoda wrapped her arms around Suzannah and they wordlessly held on to each other for several minutes. When they finally pulled apart, both Suzannah and her aunt had tears in their eyes. Rhoda gave a watery chuckle and said,

"Um, well, how was your flight?"

"It was quite rough actually. There was quite a bit of turbulance.", Suzannah answered while wiping her eyes.

" Well, at least you landed safely. And now you won't have to be on a plane again for awhile.", spoke up Bess. Rhoda turned, suddenly remembering that someone else was with them.

"Oh! Um, Suzannah, this is Bess Lindstrom. She's about your age and lives in our building. I thought it might help you settle in better if you had a friend. You'll be going to the same school this fall." Suzannah stuck out her hand and said,

"Suzannah Faye Morganstern. It's a pleasure to meet you." Bess shook the offered hand and replied,

"You too. I, um, picked out some books and records for you. We got you a portable record player, too. I hope you like what we found.

"I'm sure it will be wonderful. I like music. Especially ABBA."

"I got you an ABBA record, along with some others. I love ABBA too!", Bess said enthusiastically.

"Well, let's go get your bags. We have one stop to make on the way back and then we'll head home."

"Alright, Aunt Rhoda. That will be fine." Rhoda and the two teens headed to the baggage claim, with the two girls chatting away the whole time. Rhoda couldn't help but smile as she watched them together. Her neice had a friend and they were getting along famously. There would, of course be alot of adjustmants to make, but Rhoda knew now that they were both up to the challenge!

 **That is the end of chapter 2. I know it was extra long, but I had to fit the whole telling the folks scene in there. Because it got so long the Meeting Mary and the others scene will be in chapter 3. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Again PLEASE review as well as read. Reviews inspire me to write and post more quickly. Thanks again! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hiya! I'm back with chapter three! I hope you enjoy it! PLEASE read AND review! The reviews help me move forward with the story faster. Thanks!**

Murray Slaughter sat at his typewriter, working on a story for that night's news cast. Hearing the door to the newsroom swing open, he looked up from his work and smiled at the people who had walked in.

"Hiya, Rhoda! Hi Bess!" Bess smiled back and said,

"Hi, Mr Slaughter."

"Hiya,Mur!", said Rhoda then she waved Suzannah forward and put her arm around her.

"Murray Slaughter, this is my neice, Suzannah Morganstern."

"Oh, yeah. Mary said you might be stopping by on the way back from the airport. Hi, Suzannah!",Murray said.

"Hello, Mr Slaughter.", Suzannah responded shyly

"Where is Mare, anyway?", asked Rhoda

"She's in the film library. She should be coming back in here anytime." As if on cue, Mary appeared.

"Mur, Here's the film you wanted. Rhoda! You're back from the airport, already?"

"Kid, It's 2:30. Suzannah's plane arrived two hours ago."

"Is it really that late? I haven't even had Lunch yet."

"Hi Aunt Mary." Bess Spoke up.

"Oh, Bess,darling. I didn't see you there! And you must be Suzannah.", Mary said as she turned to face the girls.

"Yeah, Kid. This is my neice. Suzannah, This is Mary Richards, My best friend.", said Rhoda. Suzannah reached out a hand to shake Mary's.

"Hello, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mary reached out and, instead of taking her hand, gave the young girl a hug.

"You're Rhoda's neice. That makes you family to me as well." the teenager hugged her back, a little awkwardly and replied,

"Thankyou. With friends like you and Bess in my life, and an aunt as wonderful as Rhoda, I think I'll like it here." Rhoda smiled and hugged her neice.

"Hi, guys!" said a loud voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Ted Baxter with his girlfriend, Georgette Franklin.

"Hi,Ted.", said the other adults in the room, without much enthusiasm

"Hello everybody." said Georgette, in her usual soft spoken manner.

"Hiya, Georgette! I'd like you to meet my neice, Suzannah. She's gonna be living with me now."

"Oooh! It's so nice to meet you, Suzannah. Where are you from?

"I've moved here from London, Ma'am."

"London. That's in Conneticut, isn't it?", said Ted. Suzannah stared at him, thinking he had to be joking while Murray just rolled his eyes.

"Ted, she said London. Not New London. It's in England! You know, that little country across the Ocean, also known as Great Britain."

"Oh. Yes. I knew it was somewhere near the Atlantic." Before Murray could make another comment, The office door flew open and Lou Grant stalked out.

"Why don't I hear any working going on in here?"

"Lou, it's my fault. My neice got in today and I brought her by to meet everyone.", Rhoda spoke up. Lou turned to face her and suddenly noticed Suzannah.

"This her?", he said, jerking his thumb in the teenagers direction. Rhoda nodded.

"She's come to live with Aunt Rhoda, Mr Grant." said Bess, a little nervously. Lou looked at her and said.

"I know you, don't I?"

"Yes, Sir. I'm Bess. You stayed with me one time while Mary went out and we played poker with cookies." Something seemed to click and Lou replied,

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. Those cookies were good." Bess giggled. Lou then turned to Suzannah.

"Nice meeting you,Kid. Hope you like it here." He shook her hand and headed back towards his office. When he got to the door, he turned around and said,

"Now I want to hear some working going on here in short order!" With that he entered his office and slammed the door. Murray turned to Suzannah and said,

"Don't mind him. He's actually a really nice guy, He just tends to have that gruff exterior to appear tough. It's the only way to get Ted to listen." Suzannah nodded and gave a small nervous smile. Ted suddenly seemed to realize what Murray had said and scowled.

"Hey!" The others laughed, and then Mary said with regret,

"We really should get back to work." Rhoda nodded.

"Yeah, I know, kid. We should get going anyway. I need to get Suzannah settled and then I should call my family and "introduce" them to her."

"Hey, Rhoda, why don't you and Suzannah come to my place for dinner tonight. And Bess, I know Phyllis and Lars are going out tonight so why don't you come too.",suggested Mary

"That sounds great, Aunt Mary!", Bess replied, and Rhoda said,

"All right! We'll be there! Anything I can bring?"

"Well, you could help with the salad. I'm making chicken tetrazzini and french rolls.

"Sounds delicious,Mare. Ok, Suzannah and I will bring the salad. We better go now. I don't want Lou to get mad at you. Bye, everyone. See ya tonight,Mare."

They all said goodbye to the three visitors and then Georgette and Ted headed down to his dressing room and Murray and Mary got back to work on the news show.

Back at the appartment building, Rhoda,Bess, and Suzannah headed up the stairs. They had just entered Rhoda's appartment, when a shrill voice called out,

"Yoo-hoo!" Rhoda rolled her eyes but called out,

"Come on in, Phyllis!" Phyllis appeared through the beads and said,

"I thought I heard someone coming up the stairs. What took so long? It's been hours."

"Phyllis, we stopped by Mary's office to introduce Suzannah to her ,Mr Grant ,Mr Slaughter and Mr Baxter and Ms Franklin." said Bess, adding softly to Suzannah, "Phyllis is my mother." Phyllis then noticed the young girl standing shyly next to Rhoda and Bess.

"Oh, You must be Suzannah, I'm Phyllis, a neighbor of your aunt's.", she said and then added under her breath, "Unfortunately." Rhoda glared at her and said,

"I heard that, Phyllis, and the displeasure is all mine." Phyllis turned slowly towards Rhoda and was about to continue the fight with a few choice words of her own, but Suzannah stepped up and put out her hand and said,

"It's very lovely to meet you, ma'am. Thankyou for letting your daughter come with my aunt to collect me at the airport." Phyllis took her hand and smiled in surprise.

"Why, she's charming. Certainly nothing like you, Rhoda, dear." Quickly before another fight could break out, Bess took her mom by the hand and said,

"We should go and let Suzannah get settled. See you two tonight."

"Yes, we should be going now. I hope you will be very happy here,Suzannah. My Bess will enjoy having someone her own age in the building. Bye for now."

After Phyllis and Bess had left, Rhoda showed Suzannah where to stow the few things she had brought with her. Then they sat on the bed to talk.

"How are you really doing, Honey?" Suzannah looked at her hands for a moment, then said softly,

"I'm frightened,Aunt Rhoda. I feel like I'm all alone now. I've lived my whole life in England, first with both my parents and then, after my dad went to Vietnam and later died, it was me and my Mum. I also always had Aunt Vikki right next door and her kids to play with. When Mum got sick, I stayed with Aunt Vikki alot. I didn't mind, because Mom always stayed in hospital for awhile, and then came back home to me. Until the day she didn't." Rhoda pulled her neice into her arms and gently stroked her hair.

"Aww, sweetheart. You aren't alone. I'm here for you and I know you miss your folks and your old home, but I will do my best to make sure you feel cared for and loved and safe." They stayed that way for a few moments then Suzannah pulled away.

"Aunt Rhoda, you said earlier that I had other family and we were going to ring them today. Is now a good time?" Rhoda looked at her watch, and said

"I think we can at least call your grandparents right now. Brenda probably won't be home from work yet because Chicago is in the same time zone as us. But after we talk to my folks and your Aunt Debbie, Brenda should be home. Rhoda found the phone and dialed.

Later that evening, Mary, Rhoda and the two teenagers were sitting in Mary's living area, eating dessert.

"So, did you two talk to your family?" Mary asked.

"Yeah. We talked to my folks and then to Debbie. We also talked to Brenda in Chicago right before coming up here. Debbie and Brenda are really excited to meet Suzi,here. hopefully Suzannah and I can get up there when I get Vacation time.", Rhoda replied

"And My grandparents actually may be coming to visit in a couple of months." added Suzannah.

"Yeah, Ma and Pop are going to Miami for a vacation and they plan on flying here before they head back to new York."

"That's wonderful.", said Mary.

"Aunt Rhoda? May Bess and I head back upstairs and listen to my new records?"

"Sure,kiddo. Here's the key. Mare and I are gonna watch a movie and then I'll be up."

"Thanks. goodbye, Aunt Rhoda. Goodbye Aunt Mary. Thankyou for supper." Come on,Bess."

"Coming! Thanks for dinner! Bye Aunt Mary. Bye Aunt Rhoda.

"You're welcome,girls. Bye." Mary replied and Rhoda added,

"Have fun,kids. See ya later." After the girls left, Mary found a good movie on tv and she and Rhoda enjoyed relaxing for the next couple of hours while Rhoda's neice enjoyed spending time with her friend upstairs.

 **Well,That's it for chapter 3. Hopefully I can post chapter four on Thursday. If that doesn't work out, I will post on my next day off of work. Probably that will be Tuesday. Again All reviews are MUCH appreciated! Until next time! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! I'm back! This chapter is sort of a fluff chapter. Rhoda and Suzannah in Rhoda's apartment was a little hard to write. I moved them out quickly because I couldn't think of what else I could have happen to them in a tiny confined space. Hope this chapter isn't too dull for you! There will be much more action in the next chapter. I promise! Please read and review! Reviews are really important and they help me be a better writer! And now, with out further ado, Here is more of the story! Enjoy!**

About a month went by. During that time,Rhoda got Suzannah enrolled in school. This year Suzannah and Bess would be at the same school. Or actually, it would be for Half a year, since Suzannah was having to start mid year. Bess would move on up to high School the next year. Rhoda was glad her niece would have Bess to help her make friends at least her first few months in the new school. Finally,the day arrived for Suzannah to start Junior High in Minneapolis. She was attempting to get herself ready for the day at the same time Rhoda was cooking breakfast. It wasn't working out too well for them.

"Suzi, Darling, could you please move your make up case? I need to put the eggs on that crate."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry Aunt Rho.", Suzannah replied as she scooted her case over a little bit. There still wasn't room to put the food down so Rhoda repeated as gently as possible,

"Suzi, I really need you to put that make up case away for now."

"But, I'm not finished putting on my make up.", Suzannah said. Rhoda turned and looked at her niece. Suzannah was a typical girl in her early teens. Unfortunately, that meant she had not yet been trained in the art of applying makeup. Rhoda tried not to laugh as she said as kindly as possible,

"Sweetheart, It's kinda crowded in here how about you put that away for now, and after we eat, I'll help you with your make up. If it's not applied just right, you'll look like a lady of the night. That turned out to be exactly the wrong thing to say. Suzannah shot a betrayed look at her aunt and stomped out the door. Rhoda sighed again, mad at herself for her lack of tact.

"Suzi, wait!" She turned off the hot plate and went out the door in pursuit of her very upset niece. She found her sitting on the steps right outside the apartment. Suzannah heard her aunt next to her and slid over to make room.

"Suzi, Honey, I didn't mean that the way it sounded.", Rhoda said, softly. Suzannah looked at her incredulously.

"How else could you possibly mean that?"

"Sweetheart, all I was really trying to say is you are a beautiful girl. If you put too much make up on, it would hide your natural beauty." Suzannah looked down at her feet and said softly,

"My Mum told me that. She was going to teach me how to apply make up before she… well… you know." Rhoda had no words for that. She just pulled the girl into a hug. When she found her voice again, she said,

" I could do that. And if you'd like, I can also french braid your hair." Suzannah turned to face her aunt and said,

"I think I'd like that." Rhoda gave her one more squeeze and then pulled her to her feet.

"Now, ya ready to go eat some breakfast?" Suzannah nodded and then looked down at her watch.

"Oh my goodness! We better hurry or I'll be late my first day of school."

"Don't worry, Kiddo. We'll make it. The food's all ready." The two walked back up the stairs and into the apartment. Suzannah picked up her plate and started to sit down to eat when Rhoda suddenly shouted,

"No, Suzi. Don't sit down yet! You're about to sit on my curling Iron."

"What's it doing there, Aunt Rho?!"

"I always leave it there to get hot while I'm cooking breakfast. Then it's ready to use afterwards." Rhoda moved the curling Iron to the counter, and she and Suzannah sat on the floor to eat. After a few seconds, Suzannah said,

"It's quite crowded in here. It's nearly impossible for both of us to get ready and cook breakfast at the same time. Plus, you're always tripping over my things and me in the morning and I have to go to bed before you're really ready and you can't stay up late anymore."

"You're right, kiddo. We need a bigger place. I'll talk to Phyllis tonight and see if any are available in the building." Then they quickly finished eating and began to clean up.

After the two had finished cleaning up, Rhoda helped Suzannah with her hair and make-up. She promised to actually teach Suzannah how to apply it herself when there was more time. They finished getting ready just in time. Rhoda had just finished Suzannah's hair when they heard a knock at the door and a voice call out.

"Sue! You in there?" Rhoda and her niece smiled at each other and Rhoda called out,

"Come on in, Bess." Bess came bounding in and said,

"You ready, Sue,We're gonna be late. Oh, Hi Aunt Rhoda."

"Hey, Bess. I just have to get my book bag and I'll be ready."

"Hiya, Bess. You ready to show my niece around the Jungle known as Junior High today?", asked Rhoda

"Yeah. I'll make sure she gets settled in ok."

"Sounds great. Thanks.", said Rhoda. Bess nodded.

"K. Let's go.", Suzannah broke in. She hugged her aunt and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Aunt Rho."

"Bye, Kiddo. Have a great first day at school." Rhoda, said, hugging her niece back."

"Thanks. I will" Suzannah replied as she headed out the door. Rhoda turned away to finish getting ready for work. Soon she heard footsteps pounded up the stairs again She turned back towards the door just in time to see Suzannah burst through it again. Before Rhoda could ask her why she was back so soon, the young girl threw herself into her arms and said softly,

"I love you Aunt Rhoda." It was the first time the teen had said those words to her aunt. Rhoda barely held the tears back as she returned the hug tightly and replied,

"Aww, Sweetheart, I love you too!" She gave her niece a quick kiss on the forehead before gently turning her around and nudging her towards the door.

"Get going now. You don't wanna be late."

"Bye!" Suzannah responded, running back out the door. Rhoda wiped the few tears that had managed to escape and continued to get ready. A few minutes later she headed out the door to Hemphil's.

After work, Rhoda talked to Phyllis while the girls did their homework in Bess's room. It turned out there WAS an apartment available in the building. Of course Phyllis wouldn't give in to Rhoda so easily even though her precious Bess had asked her to for Suzi's sake. She hedged a bit first. After saying it was against her better Judgement, she finally admitted that the apartment from the year before was available.

"Rhoda, The five airline stewardesses are moving out. They want a place that's a little closer to the airport. They will be moving at the end of the month."

"How much, Phyl?", asked Rhoda.

" It's a two bedroom so it's of course more expensive than the one you have now and even more than Mary's place."

"How much?!", Rhoda repeated.

"You could use the second bedroom, now that you have a teenager living with you, though.", Phyllis went on. Rhoda was getting exasperated.

"Phyllis. Just answer the question! How much?" Phyllis sighed and said,

"$225 a month." Rhoda quickly did the math. True, She was making more money than Mary at Hemphil's. She was also raising a teenager which included more expenses than she'd have for just her. However, The plant store was doing good business. Georgette was doing a fantastic job running it for her. Rhoda added everything up and figured out that she could afford the apartment.

"Phyllis, We'll take it.",Rhoda said.

"Wonderful, I'll have the Paper work ready for you to sign by tomorrow. You can move in at the end of the month."

"YEEESSSS!", said an ecstatic voice from the door way." The women turned to see Bess and Suzannah standing there, grinning like crazy.

"So you're pretty excited, huh?" said Rhoda with a chuckle.

"Oh, yes! I can't wait to have my own room! May I decorate it however I want?"

"Absolutely! I get a discount at the store!" Rhoda answered her.

"Oh, Thank you, Aunt Rho! You're the best!", Suzannah said, hugging her.

"Maybe I can come with you and help you pick stuff out?",Bess said to her friend.

"Oh That would be fabulous!", Suzannah said enthusiastically. Then the girls went back to finish their homework. Rhoda said goodby to Phyllis and went up to see Mary.

"Mare?" Called Rhoda as she knocked on the door.

"Come on in, Rhoda." Mary called back. Rhoda burst in and dashed over to Mary's kitchenette window. Mary was baking something that smelled delicious.

"Kid, guess what!"

"What? You seem really excited about something."

"I am,Mare. Phyllis just told me that the five stewardesses are moving out at the end of the month and that means the apartment will be available. I'm gonna rent it."

"Wow!Are you sure you can swing it?"

"Well, It's more expensive then my apartment now, that's for sure, But, Suzannah and I can't live in my current place much longer without driving each other crazy. I actually did the math, Mare. I can afford it. With my job and Hemphil's and the money I make from the plant store, I make enough for us both to live on and pay the rent."

"Then, Rhoda, I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks, kid."

"I'm making brownies. Why don't we go to the living area and have some coffee and talk. The brownies will be ready in a couple of minutes.",Mary said.

"Sounds great." Rhoda went over to the couch and sat down. Mary soon joined her.

"How was Suzannah's first day?"

"Well, from what she told me, it was pretty good. She met some other kids who sat with her at lunch and she said they were really nice. A lot of the kids were fascinated with the fact that she is from London. They apparently asked her lots of questions about what it's like there."

"That's wonderful, Rhoda." The two friends talked for a little while longer, Then Suzannah came down and said she was finished with her homework. They said goodby to Mary and headed upstairs.

Three weeks later, it was time to move down to the new apartment. Rhoda and Suzannah had shopped for furniture together. Mary and Bess had gone with them. Suzannah's new room was going to be painted robin's egg blue. Her new double bed had a blue paisley bedspread and matching shams. She had curtains in her window to match the bedspread. There was different pop art and a poster of David Cassidy hanging on her walls, and also a macrame owl and a ceramic peace sign. She even had a set of beads in her doorway like her Aunt Rhoda's. Rhoda's room didn't look much different from the old apartment. All the things from the old place went in her room including her set of beads. In the living room and Kitchen areas there were some new furniture. This included a pretty and comfortable couch, a couple of arm chairs, and a coffee table in the living room area and a round table and four chairs in the dining area. There was some art work on the walls and some hanging plants and an "R" and an "S" similar to Mary's M hanging on the wall next to the kitchenette. Mary and Phyllis and Bess helped set every thing up and even Lou, Murray, Ted, and Georgette came over to help. Phyllis, of course, kept giving her own opinions about how things should be set up. Rhoda, Suzannah and the others just ignored her for the most part. Rhoda ordered Pizza for dinner to thank everyone for helping. They all ate and then Mary, Phyllis and Bess stayed to help with the clean up. After everyone else had left, Suzannah and Rhoda collapsed onto the couch and surveyed their new place. They were exhausted, but they now had a beautiful new apartment that was big enough for both of them.

"So, What do ya think, kiddo?", Rhoda asked her niece. Suzannah gave her a tired smile.

"It's wonderful, really. Actually, that's not the word I'm looking for. It's…. perfect." Rhoda nodded and gave a contented smile. Suzi had chosen just the right word. Rhoda then turned on the television and the two of them watched a movie till it was time for bed.

 **Well,that's it for chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be posted tomorrow, hopefully. Again, Reviews are MUCH appreciated and help keep me !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys! Here's chapter five! This one is gonna be a little emotional so make sure you have your tissues handy. Hope you guys like it! PLEASE read and Review! Thanks**! **Oh, on another note. If you want to picture Suzannah. I've casted her in my head! The actress I casted is Connie Needham who Played Elizabeth Bradford on Eight is Enough.**

On a Friday morning, two weeks later, There was a knock on Mary's door. She knew exactly who it was.

"Come on in,Rhoda!", she called out.

"Hiya, Kid. Say, listen. Can I borrow your car? My sister is flying in from Chicago today and I need to pick her up at the airport. My car's in the shop again."

"Sure. If you drive me to work, you can borrow my car the rest of the day. I'll catch a ride home from Murray. I'm hosting the staff meeting at my place tonight any way."

"Thanks, Mare! you're the greatest."

"Your welcome. Hey weren't your folks coming in to town this weekend too?"

"Yeah. And my other sister,Debbie. They're coming in later this afternoon. They should be here right around the time Suzi gets back from school."

"How's Suzi doing with the fact that she will be meeting your mother soon?",Mary asked

"Pretty good for now. They haven't met yet though so that may be why." Rhoda replied, causing them both to laugh." Rhoda then continued.

"Pop should be able to help things go better with Ma. And Bren and Debbie are both ecstatic to meet their niece."

"I'm sure it will all be fine Rhoda. Suzannah's a sweet girl. It's impossible not to love her!"

"Thank's, Kid! I'll go let you finish getting ready. I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Ok. Bye, Rhoda"

About an hour later, Rhoda had dropped Mary off at the news room and was on her way to the airport. When she got there she found out that Brenda's flight was on schedule which meant she would be arriving soon. Rhoda sat in the waiting area and waited for her sister. When the plane landed, Rhoda stood by the terminal and watched the line of people exiting the plane. Soon she saw her sister coming in her direction and called out to her.

"Brenda!" Brenda looked up at the sound of her voice and broke into a big smile.

"Rho!" the two sisters moved towards each other and embraced.

"How was your flight?", Rhoda asked.

"Not too bad. It helped that it was a pretty short flight.", Brenda replied. Then the two women headed for the baggage claim. When Brenda had retreived her Suitcases they headed out to Mary's car.

"WOW! Is this your car?", Brenda asked. Rhoda chuckled and said,

"No. It's my friend Mary's car. I got it for her to pay off a loan. Brenda looked at her sister, confused. Seeing the look on Brenda's face, Rhoda proceeded to tell her the story of the loan for the plant business. She finished by saying,

"Poor Mare probably thought she'd never get her money back. You should have seen the look on her face when she found out what I'd done."

"I'll bet she was surprised."

"That would be a major understatement. One thing was, she didn't really like the color very much. It's grown on her though. She loved the color once I told her what a great deal the car was." Brenda laughed.

It didn't take long to reach the apartment. Brenda couldn't get over how great the place was.

"Rhoda, This place is amazing! I can't believe you were able to get it. I thought Phyllis didn't like you. How did you talk her into letting you move into this place."

"Well, believe me, it wasn't easy. She put me off for about a month before she would even consider it. I think Bess, her daughter, had a lot to do with it. Bess is Suzi's best friend and she and her mother have an interesting relationship. Bess is pretty persuasive. She can usually talk her mother into just about anything. Fortunately she's a kind-hearted and well behaved young girl. I've never been able to figure that one out."

"So what did Bess say to Phyllis to get her to give in?"

"I'm not sure, but it worked. After about a month of me and Suzi tripping over one another, I finally marched down to Phyllis's apartment and told her I needed a bigger place. She hedged for a few minutes but after saying it was against her better judgement, she told me there was an apartment available the next month."

"Wow."

"Actually,Bren, It was the exact apartment that she tried to talk Mary and me into taking a year ago. The stewardesses she ended up renting it to decided move out."

"Wait, Phyllis offered you an apartment? That doesn't sound like her, considering what you've told me."

"It really isn't. Bren, I am absolutely convinced she was trying to break Mary's and my friendship up. She knew that Mary and I living together wouldn't work out. We couldn't do it for a week when my apartment caught fire. There's no way we'd last full time. Besides friends living together almost never works out."

"So you think she tried to set you two up to ruin your friendship?", Brenda asked. Rhoda nodded.

"At least the stewardesses moved in instead of Ted Baxter. That would have been a disaster! Thank God, Lou talked him out of it." Brenda shuddered. She had heard all about Ted Baxter from her sister.

"So what time are Ma and Pop and Debbie getting here?"

"They are flying in around 2:30. Could you stay here while I go to the airport? There are only four seats in the car and I'd like someone to be here in case Suzi gets home first.

"Sure. I don't mind." Rhoda then made some coffee, and the two sisters talked until it was time for Rhoda to leave.

At 2:15, Rhoda arrived at the airport. The plane was a tiny bit delayed, so her family got there around 2:45. After getting the baggage, they headed out to the car. In the car, Ida had several complaints about how cramped it was and how the seat hurt her back. Rhoda was very glad when that car ride was over. They left the bags in the car except for Debbie's because Her parents were staying at a hotel. Rhoda's sisters were planning on having a girls only slumber party at Rhoda's apartment. Ida had considered staying with them but the last time she had tried that, the cot had been terrible for her back. Brenda and Debbie hugged and squealed when they saw each other. It had been a few months since the last visit.

"Rhoda, Suzi hasn't gotten back yet.", said Brenda.

"I saw her bus as we were driving into the Neighborhood so she should be here soon.", Rhoda replied. No sooner were the words out of her mouth, when everyone heard a screen door slam and feet pounding down the hall. The door to the apartment swung open and a voice called out,

"Aunt Rho? I'm home. You'll never Believe…" The young girl stopped cold when she realized Aunt Rhoda wasn't the only other person in the room.

"Hiya Suzi!"

"Hi. Are these my other aunts and my grandparents?", the teenager asked nervously. Rhoda gave her niece a reassuring won armed hug and replied.

"Yeah. Suzi, This is your Aunt Brenda. She got here this morning. Over here is your Aunt Debbie. And over here are your Grandparents, Ida and Marty Morganstern."

"Hello.", said Suzannah, shyly. Brenda and Debbie went over and both hugged the girl, making her smile. Marty then came over to hug his granddaughter.

"I can't believe I have a granddaughter. It's wonderful!" Ida stood back for a moment then slowly walked up to hug the girl.

"Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, everyone. It's wonderful meeting all of you." After that the family sat down and Suzannah told them all what What her life was like the past 13 years. Rhoda and her sisters, mother, and niece then worked to get dinner ready. When it was ready everyone sat down to eat. Right before dessert, Debbie said she had a big announcement.

"I've been waiting to tell this news till we were all together. Ma and Pop of course already know but I saved it to tell the three of you together."

"What is it, Debbie?", asked Rhoda, with a little laugh.

"Well, here goes. I'm engaged!", Debbie finally blurted out. Rhoda and Brenda ran over to hug their sister at the same time.

"Really? Who's the guy?",asked Brenda excitedly.

"Well, it's Eddie Bryant Of course! Who else would it be?"

"I'm So happy for you,Debbie! I can't wait to finally meet him in person!", Rhoda added.

"Congratulations, Aunt Debbie!", Suzannah spoke up. After a few minutes, Ida spoke up.

"I'm just glad Debbie decided to let us know about the man in her life and She told us before the wedding." She turned to Suzannah and continued.

"Did you know your father didn't even care enough to let us know he'd met someone? He married a complete stranger and had a child and never even had the decency to let his family know!"

"MA!" , said Rhoda,Brenda, and even Debbie at the same time.

"Ida." , said Marty evenly, trying to remind Ida that that child was sitting right there. Suzannah sat quietly for a few seconds, trying to get her emotions under control. Then she stood up and looked straight at Ida.

"Well, you drove him away! You wouldn't accept that he wanted to serve his country! I'm sorry you didn't know about me, but that's not my fault or my mother's. She may have been a stranger to you, but she was my mother and I loved her! I will not stand here and let you talk about my father like that! especially when he's not here to defend himself! He died with honor and deserved to be spoken of better than that! He was going to come back here with us and reunite with his family. If this is how he would have been welcomed, I'm glad he never did. In fact, I wish you hadn't have met me either!" With that, The teenager took off to her room and slammed the door. There was silence for a moment, then Ida said softly,

"Well, If that's what she thinks of me, I guess I better leave. I will go to the hotel tonight and tomorrow, I will take the first flight back. She started to grab her coat.

"Ma! Don't leave like this. You know you could have handled that better. The poor girl just lost her mother and father less than a year apart! you could have used more tact."

"Ida, Rhoda's right. I'm sure Suzannah will come around, but you owe her an apology." Ida gave Marty a look and then headed for the door. She got all the way and had the door open, but then shut it again and turned back to her family. She sighed and said,

"You're right. You both are. I should go and apologize right now."

"Ma, you should probably wait a few minutes. She's too upset to listen right now. I'll check on her in a few minutes and then you can apologize." Ida agreed so Rhoda got dessert ready. A few minutes later, she took Suzannah's dessert to her room and knocked on the door.

"Suzi? Can I come in, Kiddo?" Rhoda waited, but there was no answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. Rhoda opened the door and went in. A few seconds later, she came back out with a panicked look on her face.

"Rhoda, what is it?", Ida asked, concerned. Rhoda responded in a shaky voice.

"Suzi's not in her room."

"Oh Rhoda!", Brenda exclaimed.

"That's not all.", Rhoda began, then took a shaky breath before adding, "Her window's open."

"Rhoda, She can't get far. We'll go out and start looking around the neighborhood. You go ask her friends if they've seen her.", said her father.

"Yeah. We can get a search party started. Get the neighbors gathered.", added Debbie. Rhoda shook her head.

"There's only one other neighbor besides Mary and Phyllis and her family. She's out of town. But, Mary is having a staff meeting tonight. The rest of the news crew should still be there." Saying this, Rhoda dashed out the door and over to Phyllis's.

"Rhoda!" said Phyllis in surprise when she answered the door. Rhoda didn't have time for explanations.

"Is Bess around? I need to talk to her."

"What's the matter, Rhoda dear? You seem stressed." That made Rhoda even more stressed.

"Suzi's gone. I need to talk to Bess!" Phyllis blinked and said,

"Oh. All right. I'll call her. BESS,darling?! Rhoda's here! She needs to ask you about Suzannah!" Bess came in and Rhoda asked her if she'd talked to Suzi. Unfortunately Bess hadn't, but she and Phyllis offered to help search. Next Rhoda ran down to Mary's and banged on the door.

"Mare! It's me! Open up!"

"Rhoda? What's wrong?", Mary said after opening the door and seeing the look on her best friend's face.

"Suzannah's missing. Ma said something wrong and now Suzi's run away!"

"Oh, Rhoda, no!", said Mary, fearfully. It was beginning to get dark.

"Don't Worry, Rhoda. We'll all help look!", said Murray. The others agreed.

"I'm sure she'll be ok, Rhoda." Georgette said, in her soft spoken manner.

"Teenager's run away all the time." Ted spoke up, once again sticking his foot in his mouth.

"NOT HELPING,Ted!", Rhoda yelled at him. She really didn't need this right now. Lou spoke up before either of them could say another word.

"We'll find her,Rhoda. Come on, everyone! Ted and Georgette, search the movie theater. Mary and Rhoda, you two check the school yard. And the mall that is within biking distance. Murray and I will check the park. We'll all meet back at Rhoda's once we've searched all those places. If we haven't found her, we will just regroup and begin the search again."

"Thanks Lou! Come on, Kid, let's go!" Mary grabbed her purse and they headed out. The others followed and then they all spread out.

Lou and Murray searched for awhile together and then Lou suggested the split up to cover more ground. Lou headed to to the pond and finally saw a lone figure sitting on a park bench in front of it. He walked over and sat down next to the figure.

"You must be getting cold." Suzannah just shrugged.

"Here, take my jacket.", Lou said, and handed her the jacket. The young girl wrapped in around her shoulders and said softly,

"Thanks." Lou waved it off.

"Don't mention it, kid."

"What are you doing here?", she asked him.

"Looking for you. You know you've got an awful lot of people worried."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to alarm anyone. I just had to get away. She had no right to say what she did about my father! Especially now that he died the way he did." Lou sat silently for a moment and then said,

"Kid, I'm gonna tell you a story." Suzannah looked at him intently and waited for him to continue.

"When I was about 16 years old, my father was in the army stationed at Pearl harbor. Well, My mom and I weren't worried. Pearl Habor was the safest place to be, so we thought. December 8th, 1941, we got the telegram. My father had been killed while trying to get the wounded soldiers to safety. I decided right there that as soon as I was old enough, I'd join up. Two years later, I did. The day I graduated high school, I enlisted." It was quiet for a few minutes before Suzannah spoke.

"Does it ever stop hurting? Losing a dad?" Lou didn't answer for a second. Finally he said,

"No." Suzannah looked down. Lou put a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him.

"But it does get a little easier with time. You never get over it, but you will get through it." Suzannah managed a small smile of thanks.

"Ya ready to go back now?", Lou asked. Suzannah nodded and the two went to find Murray and head back to Rhoda's.

When they arrived, the others were already there. They were all talking at once. Suzannah walked in with Lou and Murray and Lou said,

"We found her." Rhoda rushed over and gave her niece a long, tight hug.

"Sweetheart, I was so worried! Don't ever do that to me again!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rho. I just had to get out." Ida tentatively walked over to Suzi and said,

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. If I had been more considerate of how you were feeling….I mean if anything had happened to you…" Ida couldn't find the right words. Suzi felt bad for her.

"I can't say it's alright, because it's not. But I know you are hurting too. You didn't mean to upset me. You weren't thinking about me at all. I don't hate you though, Grandma Ida. Just give me time. I'll be able to forgive you eventually. I still want to get to know you as my grandmother." Ida just nodded. Bess then came up and hugged her friend.

"I'm so glad you're ok. Anytime you need to talk, Sue…" Suzannah looked at her friend and nodded.

"I know, Bess. Thank you." The others all decided it was time to go and leave the family alone. Mary hugged Rhoda and said,

"Call me later. I'm so glad she's safe." Rhoda nodded and said,

"Thanks,Mare." Ida and Marty decided to go ahead and take a cab back to the hotel.

"We'll see you girls tomorrow.", Marty said.

"Bye, Ma. Bye Pop." Rhoda said as she saw them to the door. Suzannah went to her room and closed the door, gently this time. Rhoda turned to her sisters and said,

"You girls go get ready for bed. I'm gonna go talk to Suzi." Debbie nodded and Brenda said,

"Ok,Rho." Rhoda went over to Suzi's room and knocked on the door.

"Suzi? Can I come in?" This time, Rhoda heard a soft,

"Ok." Rhoda walked in and found her niece lying on the bed. She went over and sat on the bed next to her.

"Do ya wanna talk, Kiddo?" Suzannah sat up and looked at her aunt for a moment, her eyes filling with tears.

"It just still hurts so much!", she said before beginning to sob. Rhoda just gathered the young girl in her arms and rocked back and forth with her.

"I know, Baby. I know."

 **I know! That was heartbreaking. But Suzannah had to break down sometime. She was just holding it all in until now. Chapter six will hopefully be up by Tuesday! Thanks for continuing to read! Again All reviews are Much Appreciated so please don't forget to review when you read the story! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed! Bye till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**First of all, I want to say thanks to the guest reviewer,Soo for bringing to my attention about Suzannah's Jewish roots and how Ida would ask about them. From that I was reminded also that Suzi is thirteen and it would be time for her Bat Mitzvah. That will happen in chapter 8. I had to divide this chapter into two chapters. Chapter seven will be posted today as well. Please Read and review this chapter! Thanks! Enjoy!**

After awhile, Suzannah calmed down and she and her aunt joined the others.

Once they were all in their pajamas, They made hot chocolate and popcorn and sat down to watch a movie. when a commercial came on, Brenda suddenly turned to face the teenager and said,

"Say Suzi, When you came in from school earlier, weren't you about to give Rho some big news?" Suzi got an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you came in and started to say something like 'Aunt Rhoda, You'll never believe…' and then you noticed us and cut off." Suzi blushed and looked down.

"Oh. That." Rhoda looked at her niece and said,

"So what is it, honey? What's the news? Did something happen at school?"

"Well, nothing really. At school There's going to be a play. We're doing 'Cinderella.' I… Well…. I'm going to be playing the role of Cinderella." , Suzi replied, nervously. Her three aunts squealed and all pulled her into a hug at once.

"Sweetheart, that's sensational! I'm so proud of you!", Rhoda said.

"So, when's the play?" ,asked Debbie.

"It's in June. On the 11th. Right before school lets out for the Summer.

"Oh! I wish I could come see it." I Had enough trouble getting off for this weekend.", said Brenda.

"It's ok, Aunt Brenda. I'll tell you all about it and make Aunt Rhoda take Photographs. Oh, I almost forgot, Bess is in the Play as well. She's in the role of the Fairy Godmother."

"Aww. She'll be terrific in that role." The four of them then realized they'd talked through part of the movie. They settled down to watch the rest of it, then the cleaned up and went to bed.

The next morning, around 8AM, Marty and Ida returned to Rhoda's for breakfast. Ida "helped" cook. What this really meant was trying to pry information about Suzi out of her daughter.

"Rhoda, I know nothing about Suzannah's mother. Would you happen to know anything? Did Suzi tell you anything?"

"Like what,Ma?", asked Rhoda, suspiciously. Ida rolled her eyes in exasperation and said in a loud whisper,

"Like Was she Jewish?!"

"Ma, I don't know. I've been letting her call the shots when it comes to bringing up her mother."

"But this is important!", Ida said.

"It's not important enough to risk upsetting her!", Rhoda retorted. Suzannah heard the conversation and came over to interrupt.

"Grandma Ida, I can tell you anything you want to know. All you needed to do was ask me. Aunt Rhoda, I actually think I am ready to talk about my mother and father." Rhoda went over and hugged her niece.

"If you're sure you're ready. But, Ma, let's at least wait until breakfast." Ida reluctantly agreed. It didn't take long to get breakfast on the table after that. Once everyone had sat down, Ida began her interrogation.

"So, Suzannah, was your mother Jewish." Everyone except Suzi and Rhoda looked at Ida in shock. Suzannah smiled. she'd already figured out how Ida operated.

"Yes, Grandma Ida. She was. So I am an actual Jew. No conversion Necessary."

"How did your parents meet? Do you know that story?", Ida continued.

"Actually, I do. It's a lovely story. My father met her when he was doing relief work for a storm In London. She was volunteering at the shelter. They met and got to talking and then she mentioned something about going to the temple when she finished up. He said he'd been looking for one and asked if he could go with her. She agreed and then week after week he kept going back. After a couple of weeks, the storm damage had been cleaned up, but he still wanted to get to know her. He asked to court her and she agreed. A few months later, they were engaged. They got married about a year after that."

"You said you were thirteen. That means you must have had your Bat Mitzvah." This question seemed to make Suzi a little more uncomfortable than the others. She looked down at her food.

"Well, Actually, no.", she said softly. Rhoda could tell something was making her niece sad but Ida didn't catch on.

"Why not?", she asked.

"Ida, Leave the poor girl alone." ,said Marty.

"No. It's all right. Really. It's just hard to talk about the reason." Suzi took a deep breath and prepared to answer her grandmother's question.

"Well, I've had all the classes. It's just that my mother got sick and was sick for a very long time. We were going to plan my Bat Mitzvah as soon as she recovered. She died a few months later." She finished in a whisper as the tears began running down her face. Rhoda shot a dark look at her mother and went around to comfort niece. The other's were silent for a few moments then Brenda spoke up.

"Hey, why don't we have your Bat Mitzvah now! I mean, not Now, exactly. But, why don't we plan it. There are Rabbis here and she has all the training she needs. It's a big deal! She shouldn't have to miss out on it!" Everyone looked at each other for a moment, then Rhoda responded.

"That's actually a really great idea, Bren. Let's do it!"

"Really?! You'd do that for me?", Suzi asked, looking up at her family.

"Of course, baby. This is a very important time in your life. You shouldn't have to miss out on it."

"I love you, Aunt Rhoda!" Suzi said, throwing herself at her Aunt.

"I love you, too, sweetheart!", Rhoda replied, hugging the girl back tightly. Then, Suzi pulled away and made her way over to Brenda, hugging her as well.

"I will do all the cooking and the planning! Nothing is too good for my granddaughter." Suzannah hugged her grandmother and said,

"Thank you, Grandma Ida. I really want to have my Bat Mitzvah here, with all my friends." Looking around at the other members of her family, she continued.

"Can you come here? I really want all my friends and family around me for my special day, but I don't think most of my friends here could travel all the way to New York." Ida was a bit miffed at first but then realized her granddaughter was right. And after all, it WAS her day."

"When is your birthday, Suzi? We need to have it before you turn fourteen."

"July, 22nd." Suzi replied.

"Her play is on June 11th and school ends June 16th. We should probably have the ceremony sometime at the beginning of July or the end of June."

"I'll check the calendar. You girls need to check your own calendars, too."

"Right, Ma.", said Brenda.

"I'll clear my schedule for whatever day you decide. I wouldn't miss this for anything." said Debbie. Suzi went over and gave her a hug.

"Thank you ,all." she said, after she'd pulled away from her aunt.

"I was just thinking, Suzi's Torah portions are probably in her boxes in storage."

"Oh, we haven't picked up any of my things yet!", Suzi said.

"How about we all go to the storage and get your stuff? It should go quicker since everyone is here."

"Rhoda, your car is in the shop and Mary's isn't big enough!" said Marty.

"I know a guy with a truck."

"What kind of man would you know who has a truck?", asked Ida.

"A Forrest Ranger. We dated a few times. We even went camping for a weekend." Everyone looked at Rhoda in shock. Brenda was the first to find her voice.

"A forrest Ranger? Camping?Rho, since when do you like Forests and camping trips?"

"I don't. It's why we've only been on a few dates. And before you ask, Ma, no. He's not Jewish."

"I wasn't going to ask that." Ida said indignantly. Rhoda looked at her skeptically and said,

"Maybe not, but you were thinking it!"

"Alright, Alright. Everyone just calm down. Rhoda, call your friend." Rhoda called Chuck Pelligrini ,who agreed to come and bring his truck if Rhoda would go on another date with him. Rhoda agreed. This was for Suzi's sake, she said to her family. Secretly, she was thrilled at the prospect of seeing her handsome Forrest Ranger again. After she hung up, she headed down to see Mary about using her car. There was no way they'd all fit in Chuck's truck. Mary actually decided to come with them and help.

Around 10:30, there was a knock at the door. It was too early for Chuck, so they all wondered who it could be. Suzi answered the door to find Bess on the other side.

"Hey, Sue, You wanna go to a movie this afternoon?"

"Can't. We're going to go get my things out of storage and then we're going out for lunch. Maybe you could come with us."

"Terrific! I'll go ask Phyllis.",Bess said, taking off out the door. Chuck arrived at 11AM. Rhoda answered the door and the both smiled at each other, unsure of what to say at first.

"Rhoda. Good to see you again."

"You too, Chuck. Thanks for bringing your truck over on such short notice."

"Oh,my pleasure. I was glad for an excuse to get another date with you. And I promise I won't drag you to a lecture on Root Rot or anything like that. You can choose the activity. I just want a chance to be with you again." They laughed and then Suzi appeared at Rhoda's elbow. Rhoda was suddenly pulled out of the spell.

"Oh! Chuck, I'd like you to meet my niece, Suzannah Morganstern. She lives with me now." Something in Rhoda's tone made Chuck realize he shouldn't ask any questions. Instead, he shook the young girls hand and said,

"Nice to meet you, Suzannah."

"Likewise,Sir." Next came the moment Rhoda dreaded. Introducing Chuck to her mother. Luckily, Ida behaved herself for once and greeted Chuck cordially. The rest of the introductions went well. There was a knock on the door and a voice called out,

"Rhoda?"

"Come on in, Mare!" Mary entered the apartment and Rhoda said,

Chuck, you remember my best friend, Mary Richards."

"Of course. Nice to see you again, Mary." he replied, shaking her hand." Mary smiled and said,

"You too, Chuck. It was so nice of you to bring your truck to help out."

"Well, it wasn't that much of a sacrifice.", he answered with a telling smile. Just then, Bess knocked on the door and called out,

"Sue, I'm back."

"Come in,Bess." Bess came in and said,

"Mom said I could go. Finally! It took forever to convince her. When I told her Aunt Mary would be with us, she said ok."

"Well, Looks like we have everybody here. Let's hit the road.", said Marty.

They all headed out of the apartment. Marty, Brenda, and Debbie rode with Mary. Rhoda, Ida, Bess and Suzannah rode in the truck. Ida, of course, insisted on sitting between Rhoda and Chuck. Bess and Suzannah sat in the truck-bed. Once the got to the Storage, the found that it would take at least two trips to get all the boxes. The big furniture had been sold before the move to the States. In the boxes were some books, knick-knacks, a few pillows, some off season clothes, and some records. Suzannah could already tell that she'd need to sift out some more things to get rid of. There was more space in the new place than in the old place, but not enough for everything. Especially considering the the new stuff that had been purchased since her arrival in Minneapolis. Sensing that her niece was overwhelmed, Rhoda said,

"It's alright, Suzi. We'll sort through this stuff when we get home and what you don't need we will donate to some organization." Suzi just nodded and then everyone helped load the boxes. It took two trips back and forth but they got all the boxes out of storage. After unloading, everyone was hungry and tired, so they decided to go somewhere for lunch and then start with the sorting. Suzi chose Long John Silver's for lunch. She missed the fish and chips that she used to get back home in England, and this was the closest she could get. Phyllis joined them too, and after they had finished lunch they all headed back to the apartment and began the humungous job of sorting through all the boxes. It took several hours, but by the time they had finished, there were eight boxes set to go to charity. Since it was dinnertime by then, they decided to order barbecue. After dinner was finished, Chuck headed home, saying he'd see Rhoda soon. Bess and Suzi listened to records in Suzi's room while the adults cleaned up the mess from dinner. After that, Bess, Phyllis and Mary went home and Ida and Marty went to their hotel. Rhoda's family was leaving the next morning. It was time to get some rest.

 **Well, This site was being stubborn and wouldn't let me post the whole chapter so I had to devide it. I will be posting two chapters today now. Again, Reviews are MUCH appreciated. Please don't forget! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok,This was originally the second half of chapter six but apparently this site doesn't like it when chapters are too long and wouldn't accept it. I guess I got carried away with the writing and so I had to divide this into two chapters. PLEASE read and Review! All reviews are MUCH appreciated and VERY Helpful! They also keep me motivated to continue! Hope you enjoy this chapter treat of a second in one day! Thanks for reading!**

The next weekend ,Rhoda and Chuck Did go on that date. They went to dinner and then bowling. Rhoda told him all about her plant business and after they finished bowling, she took him by the store. They had a good time but realized it was best for them to stay just friends from then on. The physical attraction was still there but you can't base a relationship on only that. Besides, Rhoda now had a new complication in her life. They kissed goodnight at the door and Rhoda went in to spend a little time with that complication before getting ready for bed.

Two weeks later, Mary Richards was at her desk when she heard a familiar voice say,

"Aunt Mary?" She and Murray both turned at the sound.

"Suzi! What are you doing here? Does your aunt know you're here?" Suzannah shook her head.

"Something happened today and I wanted to talk to you before I attempt to tell Aunt Rhoda." She then noticed it wasn't just the two of them.

"Oh, Hello Mr. Slaughter."

"Hiya, Suzi! How are ya?"

"Very well, Thankyou. Mary? Is there someplace we can talk privately?"

"Well, Mr Grant's at a news conference right now. I guess we could use his Office." Suzi nodded and the two headed into the office.

"Now. What's going on Suzi? Is everything alright?" Suzi sighed and said.

"I was asked to go to a dance at school. A boy in my class asked me." Mary nodded, understanding.

"And you're afraid to tell your aunt because you are afraid she'll either say no or make a big deal of it and embarrass you?" Suzi looked down and said,

"Yes'um." Mary gave her a gentle smile and took her hand.

"Darling, I think your aunt is more reasonable than you think. If you want to go to this dance, you need to tell her. She was thirteen once too. You need to give her a chance."

"You really think so?" Suzi questioned. Mary replied,

"I really think so." Suzannah suddenly reached out and hugged Mary. Mary was surprised at first but hugged the teenager back. Then she said,

"It's almost time for me to be off. How about we call your aunt so she doesn't worry, then you can hang around the newsroom for a few minutes and I'll drive you home." Suzi smiled in agreement. An hour later, They headed home. Mary walked Suzi to her door and then headed up to her own place so Suzi and Rhoda could have some privacy.

"Aunt Rho? I'm home."

"Suzi! Why did you go to the station after rehearsal? You were supposed to come home with Bess!"

"I'm sorry, Aunt Rho! I needed to talk to Aunt Mary about something. I wanted to talk to you about it but I wasn't sure how you would react." Rhoda sighed and said,

"What is it? You know you can talk to me about anything." Suzi nervously wrung her hands as she tried to get up the courage to talk to her aunt.

"Well, you see, this boy asked me to the school dance. I kinda want to go." Rhoda took a breath and said,

"Oh." Suzi waited, looking apprehensively at her aunt.

"He's a really nice boy, Aunt Rhoda."

"I'm sure he is, kiddo. I guess I just wasn't expecting this so soon. I keep forgetting that you are a teenager."

"Please say I can go."

"What's his name?"

"Auggie Ryker."

"Is this dance for the entire school? Will Bess be going?"

"Yes. She's going with a boy in her grade." Rhoda hesitated a moment longer and then finally said,

"Well, I'd like to meet his mother first, but I don't see any reason you couldn't go." Suzi stared at her aunt, trying to tell if she meant what she said. She saw that her aunt really meant she could go, she jumped up and threw herself at her.

"Oh, Thankyou, Aunt Rho! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" Rhoda chuckled as she hugged her niece.

"You're welcome, sweetheart! We'll go shopping this next week and pick you out a dress."

"Really?!" Rhoda nodded and said,

"Yes! Really!"

"You are the best aunt ever!" The two then got dinner ready and ate while they talked about the upcoming dance and what Suzi would wear, and even a little bit about how rehearsals were going.

The next week, Bess, Rhoda, and Suzi all went out shopping for something to wear to the dance. They went to three different stores before Suzi found the perfect ensemble. This included a Lavender floral print sleeveless dress and a pretty teal sweater that complimented the dress nicely. She also got a pair of silver pumps and a silver barrette for her hair. Bess found her a Lavender hand bag to match the dress.

The night of the dance arrived. It had been decided that Auggie's mother would drop the teens off at the dance and Rhoda would pick them up. At precisely 6:30PM, there was a knock on the door. Rhoda answered it and said,

"Hi! You must be Auggie. Suzi will be out in a minute. Have a seat. Auggie Nervously made his way to the couch and sat down. Suzi came out of her room a moment later. Rhoda had helped her with her hair and makeup and she was just working on the final touches. Auggie thought she looked so beautiful, and it was making him dizzy. Or maybe that was just nerves. This was his first dance, after all.

"Good Evening, Auggie.", Suzi said Nervously.

"H-hi, Suzannah." Auggie replied. The nerves quickly turned to embarrassment and annoyance as Rhoda insisted on taking about a dozen pictures of them. Suzi pulled Rhoda aside after the last one and said,

"Aunt Rhoda! You promised not to embarrass me! His mum's probably waiting."

"Oh,I'm so sorry. I swore I'd never turn into my mother and here I am!. Auggie, tell your mother I'm sorry she had to wait. You two go have a great time."

"Thanks Ms Morganstern. Come on, let's go Suzannah.", Auggie said. Suzi went over and gave her Aunt a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye,Aunt Rho!"

"Bye,Suzi. I'll meet you outside at Ten PM.

"Thanks, Aunt Rho." With that, Suzi left with her date.

The dance was a lot of fun for all of the kids. They didn't dance much at first but eventually loosened up. There was also great food and and punch to be had between dances. The time zoomed by and all to soon it was time to meet Rhoda outside. Auggie and Suzi said goodby to their friends and headed out.

"So how was it?", asked Rhoda, once they had dropped Auggie of at his place and were headed back home.

"It was a lot of fun. I mean we were all quite nervous at first, but soon we were laughing and talking and dancing. And the food was wonderful and so was the punch. When it was over, not one of us wanted to leave."

"Aww, Suzi. I'm so glad.", Rhoda said, smiling softly at her niece.

A couple of months later, It was time for the play. Suzi was nervous and excited at the same time. All of Suzi's Friends would be there, including Auggie. Suzi's only regret was that he wasn't playing the prince. the whole crew from the news room was coming, including their families. Murray was bringing his wife and daughters, Ted was bringing Georgette and Lou was bringing Edie. Suzi's aunts, Debbie and Brenda couldn't make it because they had to work but Ida and Marty had flown in for a couple of days just to see Suzi in the show.

"Bess, I'm so nervous. What if I mess up?!"

"Sue, You were born for this part! You'll be fantastic! Just breath!" Suzi smiled and hugged her friend.

"Thanks,Bess. You're a true friend." Bess hugged her back and said,

"Anytime." The prelude music was beginning and it was time for everyone to get into their places. Suzi took a deep breath and said,

"This is it." Bess squeezed her hand and said,

"Break a leg."

"You too.", Suzi replied. Then they got into their places. The show went really well. Afterwards Suzi's family and friends came to find her back stage.

"I'm so proud of you, kiddo!", said Rhoda, hugging her niece. Then she handed her a bouquet of beautiful roses.

"Thanks, Aunt Rho. I loved every second of it!"

Mary came up and hugged her, handing her flowers that she said were from the entire news team. Marty came up with Ida and also had flowers for her. Suzi hugged them all and thanked them for coming. Marty then suggested they all go out for ice cream. Bess and Suzi were thrilled with that plan. That is exactly was they all did. After they got home, Suzi got ready for bed and came out to tell her aunt goodnight.

Rhoda was sitting on the couch, reading when she looked up and saw her niece.

"I just came out to say goodnight." Rhoda patted the seat beside her.

"Suzi, honey, You were wonderful tonight."

"Thank you, Aunt Rho. And thank you for the roses. They are beautiful."

"I wanted you to have something special. You, my dear, are a very special girl." Suzi blushed a little and said,

"Aunt Rhoda, I don't know if I've thanked you for letting me come and live with you."

"Oh, sweetheart. You are family. I wouldn't have it any other way." Suzi smiled and then hugged Rhoda tight. Rhoda returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night, baby. I love you."

"Goodnight, Aunt Rho. Love you, too" The young girl then headed off to bed.

 **I know that last part sorta sounds like the end but it's not. There are still two more chapters left. Hope you enjoyed this one! Again Reviews are MUCH appreciated! Please don't forget! I hope to post**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I didn't go into too much detail on the Bat Mitzvah ceremony because I can't remember exactly what happened at the last one I was at. I hope you like what I did include though. Please Read AND review! There is one chapter left after this! Thanks!**

The day for Suzi's Bat Mitzvah was coming upon them fast. Mary had helped Rhoda find a Rabbi. His name was Rabbi Samuel Davids. He had been interviewed at WJM for a charity project he was heading up. Suzi's old books were found in with her stuff in storage. The Rabbi met with her every Wednesday afternoon for two months to prepare her for the big day. Rhoda took Suzi shopping for a new dress. a dark blue one with 3/4 length sleeves. The top was a soft material and the skirt was a muslin material that was somewhat shimmery. There was a sash around the waist. They bought matching shoes as well. Rhoda got a new dress as well. Since Suzi's folks weren't around, that special part in the ceremony would be filled by her aunt. At last , July 8th,the big day, arrived. Rhoda was helping her niece with her hair.

"Are ya nervous, Baby?", she asked. Suzi nodded, then looked down.

"Not, nervous really. I just wish my Mum and Dad could be here today." Rhoda stopped working on Suzannah's hair and turned the girl to face her.

"I know it's hard sweetheart. I know you miss them, but I know that they would be very proud of you right now. I am." Without a word, Suzi gave her aunt a very tight hug. Rhoda gave her niece a kiss on her head and hugged her back just as tightly. The two pulled apart when they heard a knock on Suzi's bedroom door. Both of them quickly wiped their tears away and Suzannah called out,

"Come in." The door opened and Ida came in.

"Hello, Grandma Ida." Ida came over and sat down in the desk chair.

"Suzi, I have something I want to give you." Rhoda looked at her mother and asked,

"Do you mind if I stay?" Ida shrugged.

"Do what you like. It's your apartment. You're the one raising the child." Rhoda rolled her eyes but stayed seated. Suzi looked at her grandmother and waited for her to continue with what she was saying.

"I was going to give this to you at the party after the ceremony, but I thought you might like to wear it today." Ida handed a small box to her granddaughter who took it from her and lifted the lid.

"Oh, my!" She whispered,"It's beautiful, Grandma Ida." The present was a delicate gold Star of David necklace. Ida took her granddaughter's hand and said,

"All three of your aunts got a necklace like this from me and their father when they had their Bat Mitzvahs. Now, it's your turn. I just want you feel like you are an important member of this family. Because you are." Rhoda had tears in her eyes now.

"Ma,that was beautiful." Suzi nodded and said,

"Thankyou, Grandma Ida! I'll keep this forever." She reached out and gave Ida a big hug. Then she turned to Rhoda.

"Aunt Rho, will you put this on me?" Rhoda nodded and had her niece turn around and hold up her hair. She put the necklace around Suzi's neck and hooked it together. Suzi put her hair back down and said,

"Thanks." Just then ,there was another knock at the door and Debbie and Brenda came in.

"Hey, you almost ready in here? We don't want to be late.", said Brenda.

"Oh wow, Suzi, you have a star of David necklace! I got one like that when I had my Bat Mitzvah.", Debbie said. Suzi smiled.

"I know. Grandma Ida told me that when she gave this to me just now." Rhoda answered Brenda's question.

"We still have to finish Suzi's hair and She still has to get dressed. I have to get ready as well, It will be about forty-five minutes. We still have plenty of time though." Ida stood up.

"We'll get out of here and let you finish getting ready. Come on girls. I need your help getting the food together to take to the Synagogue." Brenda and Debbie followed their mother out and Rhoda got back to work on Suzi's hair. It didn't take too long to finish it. Rhoda styled it by curling it with the curling iron and then pulling it half back with a gold butterfly clip. After that she left her niece alone to get dressed. Rhoda still had to put on HER makeup and fix her hair. Finally, everyone was ready and so they headed to the Synagogue.

There was a wonderful turnout. Besides Suzi's family, all of their friends were there too. Mary, Phyllis, and Bess were there of course. Auggie also came along with a few of Suzi's other friends from her classes. Besides them, there was Lou with his wife, Murray and his family, and Ted and Georgette. It was obvious that Suzi was very loved by many people.

The ceremony was beautiful. Suzi did her part perfectly without a single mistake. Close to the end of the ceremony, Suzi lit a candle for each of her parents. This way they could both, in a way, be a part of this special time.

After the ceremony was over, everyone went to another big room to enjoy a meal together. Suzi's favorite dish was the noodle pudding. during the meal, everyone laughed and talked and just enjoyed being together. Suzi saved her presents to open later at home when she could take her time. Suzi's school friends eventually all went home and so did most of the others. Mary, Phyllis, and Bess stayed behind to help the family clean up.

"Mare, thanks for sticking around.", said Rhoda to her friend while the were cleaning up the dishes.

"Of course, Rhoda. The ceremony was beautiful. I was honored to be invited."

"Kid, you're my best friend. You and Bess were the first people I wanted to invite." Before another word could be said, Phyllis came into the kitchen with some more trays. Rhoda leaned over to Mary and added in a voice too low for Phyllis to hear,

"And she was the last." Mary shot a look at her friend and then turned to Phyllis and said,

"Thanks,Phyl. Is that everything?"

"Almost. Suzannah and my little Bess are coming in with the last of it." Bess came in right then with Suzi right behind her.

"Here's the last of the dishes, Aunt Rhoda."

"Thanks, girls. Just put them right over here." Bess and Suzi set the stuff down and went back out to help the rest of the family finish in the big room. Mary, Rhoda, and Phyllis finished up the dishes and headed out to load things up. Then they headed back home.

A few months later, It was close to the time of Debbie's wedding Rhoda and Suzi both wanted their best friends along. Mary said yes right away. At first when Suzi asked if she could invite Bess because Rhoda had invited Mary, her Aunt hesitated. What if Phyllis actually wanted to come along with them. Finally though, she said,

"All right. If Phyllis agrees, Bess is welcome to come with us." Suzi Squealed with delight and hugged her aunt before running out the door. She did remember to call back,

"Thanks, Aunt Rho!" just before the door shut. A few minutes later Phyllis comes up with both of the girls.

"So, Rhoda, I hear you want to take my little girl to New York city for the weekend?" Rhoda rolled her eyes and said,

"Yes, Phyllis. If it's alright with you, We'd love having her along for the trip. My sister is getting married this weekend, and since I was asking Mary along, I told Suzi she could ask her best friend." Phyllis looked interested.

"Oh, Mary's going?"

"Yes, Phyl. She's coming.",Rhoda replied, secretly hoping Phyllis wouldn't ask to go along simply because Mary was invited. Phyllis thought for a moment and then said,

"Well, If Mary will be there,I guess Bess has my permission to go as well. With Mary there, she can make sure nothing goes wrong." Rhoda couldn't resist teasing a little bit.

"Phyllis, I would never let anything happen to Bess. If we go out on the town, I'd set her up with only the best behaved Gangsters and take her to only the most prestigious Street corners." Phyllis's eyes went very wide and she stammered out,

"M-maybe she shouldn't go this time. Maybe some other time. When I can be there." Bess turned to her mom and said,

"Phyllis, she was kidding! Weren't you,Aunt Rho? Please, let me go!"

"Of course, I was kidding,Phyl! You actually think I would take Suzi and Bess for THAT kind of night on the town?! I can't believe you didn't know I was kidding!" Phyllis cleared her throat and said,

"Of course, I knew that. I was just going along with the game. Bess, you may go." Bess ran over and hugged her mother.

"That's terrific! Thanks,Phyllis!"

That weekend, Phyllis drove everyone to the airport and watched them get on the plane. When the plane landed at JFK, the four of them caught a taxi to the bronx. Mary and Suzi were going to stay at a hotel, but when they got to the Morgansterns' apartment, they found that Ida had gotten things all ready for them to stay. Brenda wasn't going to arrive till the next morning. Debbie was still at work when they arrived but she got back not too long after. Before she got back, Ida pulled Mary, Bess, and Suzi aside and told them that she "knew" that Rhoda wasn't completely happy that Debbie was getting married because she was Hurt that as the oldest, she believed that Ida thought it should be her getting married first. Therefore, they were going to downplay the whole did her best to convince Ida otherwise.

"Grandma Ida. Aunt Rhoda knew about my Dad getting married and she was happy for him. He's younger too."

"Sweetheart, that's different. Your father was a man. My daughters are girls. The oldest SHOULD be getting married first." Mary spoke up next.

"Mrs Morganstern, I know Rhoda very well, so believe me when I say that Rhoda is VERY happy that Debbie's getting married."

"Mary, stay out of this." Snapped Ida. There was no convincing Ida or talking her out of her plan. Debbie came in and Ida put the plan into action. Later, the girls' Aunt Rose came over. She hugged both her nieces and gushed over Suzi. After that, things went downhill. Ida's plan backfired to the point where Rhoda was actually considering leaving Suzi and Mary were working to try and talk her out of it while she was packing her suitcase. At that moment Ida came in. She and Rhoda got into it. Mary stayed with them to be the judge to make sure the fight didn't get out of hand. Ida brought out a letter she wrote to Rhoda when she was a baby. Before she'd gotten very far, Aunt Rose barged in. She didn't understand why she had to leave but Mary could stay.

"I'm the judge.", Mary replied. Suzi realized that Ida and Rhoda could use some privacy so she went over to Aunt Rose and said,

"Aunt Rose, I bet you know lots of stories about my dad. Grandma Ida doesn't like to talk about him. Could you come and tell me some stories?"

"Of course, Child! I'd love to!" Suzi and Aunt Rose left the room. before they did, Rhoda caught her niece's eye and mouthed,

"Thankyou." Suzi gave her aunt a wink and closed the door. Several minutes later, Ida and Rhoda emerged from the room with Mary right behind them. Ida and Rhoda appeared to have been crying but they were both smiling. The important thing was, Rhoda decided to stay after all. Suzi was relieved. She was very excited about the wedding the next day. Right now she was content just to be in New York city with her friends and family.

 **Well, There is chapter 8. The wedding itself will be in the next chapter. I hope to post that one next week. Again, All reviews are MUCH appreciated and helpful, so please don't forget. Thanks for reading! Catch ya next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! This is the final chapter of this story. If any body is interested, I casted Parker Stevenson from the Hardy Boys as Eddie Bryant. Hope you enjoy this chapter! PLEASE read AND review! Thanks!**

About two hours later the doorbell buzzed and Debbie went to answer it. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Brenda!" The two sisters hugged tightly and were soon joined in the hug by Rhoda and Suzi. Rhoda said,

"Bren! Why didn't you let us know you were going to fly in early? Someone could have ridden from the airport with you!"

"No, Rho. It's ok. I was able to get an earlier flight and It was no problem taking the cab by myself."

"Brenda!", Aunt Rose practically shouted. Brenda looked up and said nervously,

"Hi, Aunt Rose." Her Aunt Rose smothered her in a big bear hug.

"Hiya,Bess. Hi Mary.", said Brenda, suddenly noticing her.

"Hi Ms Brenda.", Bess replied

"Hi, Brenda. It's good to see you again.", Mary added.

"Likewise.", Brenda said. Marty and Ida were getting dessert on the table when they heard the commotion.

"Brenda, Honey! You're early!", Marty said, giving his youngest a hug. Ida came up and hugged Brenda as well and asked,

"Did you eat yet?" Brenda nodded.

"I ate dinner on the plane but I could still eat dessert." Everyone laughed and headed to the dining room.

After dessert, Brenda and Rhoda got the air mattresses out of the closet. Since Brenda was early there weren't going to be enough beds for everyone even with the couch. Suzi and Bess would get the air mattresses.

"At least it isn't nineteen of them, this time!" Rhoda jokingly said, getting laughs from both Mary and Bess but confused looks from everyone else. Bess explained.

"Last year I was having a sleepover and my mother tried to talk Mary into blowing up all the air mattresses. there were nineteen of us girls altogether. Luckily for Mary, she got a date that night."

"Bess, you weren't even there when Phyllis talked to me. How do you even know all this?"

"Phyllis tells me everything, remember, Aunt Mary?"

"Yeah, Mare. You should have known that we have no secrets from Phyllis OR Bess. Phyllis always finds out even what we DON'T tell her ,and then she tells Bess." ,Rhoda retorted. They finished getting the beds ready and then everyone got ready for bed. Tomorrow would be a big day.

The next morning, the doorbell buzzed. Brenda answered it and a good looking guy stood on the other side wearing a tux. He had wavy, honey-blonde hair ,and was really tall. He smiled and said,

"Hi. You must be either Brenda or Rhoda. I know you aren't Debbie." Brenda laughed and said,

"I'm Brenda. I'm guessing you're Eddie?"

"That's me."

"Come on in. Debbie's in getting ready, so you can't see her until the ceremony. I'll introduce you to the rest of the family who's here besides my folks, though. Brenda let Eddie in and led him over to the couch.

"Eddie, this is my sister, Rhoda, my Niece, Suzi, and their friends, Mary Richards and Bess Lindstrom." Eddie shook hands with everyone and Rhoda said,

"So what do ya do, Eddie? I mean for work.", Rhoda asked in typical older sister fashion. Eddie cleared his throat and said,

"Well, um, I own a photography studio." Rhoda looked impressed, and the two teenagers in the room were fascinated.

"Do you get to take pictures of clebrities and models?", Suzi asked with excitement.

"I actually shot some headshots for models and actors. I take in all kinds of business, from models, to weddings, to portraits.

"WOW. Do you make a lot of money doing that?", asked Brenda.

"I make enough to live comfortably, and to support a wife and someday, a family.", said Eddie, , Marty came back in wearing his suit and so, with him to keep Eddie company, the girls went back to finish getting ready.

Soon, it was time for the wedding guests to arrive. It was a fairly small wedding, but big compared to the size of the apartment. Debbie looked absolutely beautiful coming into the room on her father's arm. It was a traditional jewish wedding with the traditional vows. The readings were from the Psalms. Then, there was the wedding glass stepping. The Rabbi said the wedding prayer and closed the ceremony. After the wedding, there was a reception that all the guests were invited to. Debbie and Eddie mingled for awhile, and then Debbie went to change in to some travel clothes. After Eddie changed into some more comfortable clothes as well, they came out and said goodbye to their friends and family before heading to the cab that would take them to the airport and the Plane that would take them to their honeymoon destination.

Later, as they were cleaning up, Suzi asked,

"Aunt Rhoda, where are Aunt Debbie and Uncle Eddie going on their honeymoon?"

"I think she said they were going on a cruise down the panama canal. They are flying to Los Angeles tonight ,and the ship leaves from there tomorrow."

"Oh, wow! That sounds So much fun! I wish I could go on a cruise!"

"Well, maybe someday you will, baby. Anything could happen." Rhoda said to her neice, and then turned to her sister.

"Brenda, what's going on with you? You've been quiet ever sense the reception." Brenda sighed.

"Well, Rho, Michael left me. He said he didn't want to be tied down anymore."

"Oh Bren, I'm so sorry." , said Rhoda as she hugged her sister. Suzi and Mary both sensed that the sisters could use some time alone.

"Aunt Mary, can you help me in the dining room? Bess, can you come too?" Bess nodded and Mary replied,

"I think your grandparents could use some help out there." out the three headed, leaving Rhoda to talk to Brenda.

"Honey, are you ok?".Brenda was crying but shook her head.

"That's not the worst of it,Rho. They fired me at the firm. I think the two are connected because he broke up with me that night!"

"AWW, Brenda, sweetheart.", Rhoda said softly, as she stroked her sister's hair.

"What are you going to do now?", she added after Brenda had somewhat calmed down.

"I'm guess I'll move back here. Hopefully I won't have to stay with ma and Pop too long before I find new job and my own place."

"Brenda, you are a resourceful girl. You won't have any trouble finding a job quickly. And, you know I'm here whenever you need to talk."

"Thanks,Rho. You always know how to make me feel better." Rhoda gave her sister one more squeeze.

"What are big sisters for?" The two went to help finish cleaning up and then Rhoda, Brenda, Mary, and the two teens went to change. They were going for night out on the town before the Minneapolis group had to leave the next day. Suzi and Bess were epecially Mesmorized by all there was to see. They also enjoyed getting to see their first broadway show. Suzi knew she had the best family and friends every. She felt grateful to have so many blessings in her life.

 **Well, That's it, folks! However, there will be a sequel. Thanks for sticking with this story! Again, ALL reviews are MUCH appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this story! Bye for now!**


End file.
